


Always, I thank you and love u

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, even though it doesn't seem it, i swear it's meant to be fluffy, it's meant to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t always show this side in front of their fans, but sometimes he slips up and you get to see how much he truly adores the brat that stole his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, I thank you and love u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyumidnightblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyumidnightblues/gifts), [running2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/gifts).



> This is dedicated for tlist, who basically [plotted/drafted this](https://twitter.com/squishy_kh/status/583094819909558273) in my notifications and expected me to survive after reading their spazzing.
> 
> Also, in case you've been under a rock, this fic was inspired by [Kyuhae's date, with Yesung acting as a show](https://twitter.com/GyuHaeBiased/status/583179675532288000), as well as tlist's spazzing.
> 
> .....what? That wasn't what last night was?
> 
> I can give you an essay of reasons why it was. Like, both Wookie and Hae weren't mentioned at all in Kyu's post with Yesung, and how we only knew Hae was even there is because Yesung has always shipped the two together and made them take a pic in the form of pranking us. And how Hae looks so much more alive in those pics with Kyu than he did at the airport coming back with Hyuk. 
> 
> Fight me on this. It was a date night, now go read the fic if you haven't started to already.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit (you don't need to read this but it's a disclaimer i guess): I fully admit that i'm shipper trash, and now that we know Hae actually came back for....to prepare for his enlistment...my previous shippy arguments are now invalid haha. but i'm going to live in denial that it was a cute date because i am not yet ready for Hae to go.

 

 

 

Watching the sun beginning to rise, Donghae finishes putting his white t-shirt on silently, his plaid shirt following it.

 

Leaving the shirt open, Donghae lingers in his sweat pants for longer, not wanting to be dressed properly just yet as he moves away from his apartment window.

 

He crosses the living area and towards the kitchenette, the fragrance of the cooked food making his tummy rumble ever so slightly as he checks on the soup he got up early to make.

 

As he checks he consistency of the soup as it rests on the cool hob, Donghae does a quick taste test to make sure it’s okay for the other’s taste.

 

Moaning with satisfaction that his skills haven’t declined, Donghae grabs a bowl and carefully serves a tiny amount of the soup into it, blowing at the steam to prevent from having a mini facial in the process.

 

Once done, Donghae searches his kitchen drawers, having forgotten if or where his chopsticks and spoons are. Once found, Donghae grabs the bowl and quickly hurries for the bedroom, silently mouthing ‘ow ow’ from the heat.

 

Carefully opening the door further open with his foot, Donghae makes his way to the bed in the corner of the room and places the bowl of soup down with quiet relief.

 

He then drops the chopsticks accidently, and they clatter to the wooden side table, causing him to freeze as the lump on his bed moves at the sound.

 

Seeing Kyuhyun’s head poke out from the duvet he’s currently burrowed under, Donghae places the spoon down carefully, watching as the sleeping male settles back down without waking up.

 

He silently leaves again to grab a litre bottle of water he had popped in the fridge when he first got up. When he comes back, Kyuhyun’s leg has managed to escape the blanket burrito, the male’s brown hair covering his face, his full lips parted slightly as soft snores leave him.

 

Donghae can’t resist. He takes his phone from the side table and makes sure his camera is set to silent before taking a few pictures of how peaceful and beautiful the sleeping male looks.

 

Once satisfied with his recent additions to the one folder that is hidden and locked on his phone, Donghae places his phone on his dresser as heads for the bedroom window to adjust the blinds to make sure that the rising sun wouldn’t disturb the younger male.

 

He hears Kyuhyun make a murmuring sound, and he looks to see one of the male’s arms moving slowly up and down the bed, searching.

 

Before the male’s sleep-fogged brain can work out he’s missing, Donghae climbs up from the bottom of the bed so that he can get between Kyuhyun and the wall.

 

Gently spooning the burrito, Donghae presses a light kiss to the male’s head as Kyuhyun stops moving around.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

 

Donghae hums softly, nose nuzzling whatever part of Kyuhyun’s head he could.

 

Kyuhyun shifts more, his limbs emerging as he shoves the blanket down, and Donghae smiles as the male holds his arms out for a cuddle, his eyes struggling to stay open.

 

Donghae brings him close, and Kyuhyun slings a leg over his, an arm draped over Donghae’s hips as he snuggles his head just under Donghae’s chin.

 

Donghae brings the blanket back over to keep the room’s lingering chill off Kyuhyun’s body, and runs his fingers through the soft lengths of Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“Sleep,” Kyuhyun whines softly, and Donghae knows it isn’t a complaint, but a demand.

 

He kisses the top of the male’s head, cheek moving to rest against it. “Manager-hyung is coming for me in ten minutes,” he says softly.

 

Kyuhyun jerks slightly in his hold, his once relaxed body now tense.

 

Donghae swallows, but nuzzles the male’s hair again, inhaling his scent deeply and slowly as he feels one of Kyuhyun’s hands grasp the front of his shirt, his leg tightening over him.

 

“Five minutes,” Kyuhyun says quietly, and Donghae pulls back slightly to make Kyuhyun look up at him. “Hold me for five minutes?” Kyuhyun explains in case he doesn’t understand, in which Donghae already did so.

 

Donghae rolls onto his back, and Kyuhyun instinctively clings to him, holding onto him as he rests his head on Donghae’s chest as Donghae’s fingers return back to the male’s hair, stroking softly and soothingly.

 

“I made you some hangover soup,” Donghae says softly, looking down at the male as Kyuhyun continues to hold onto his clothing. “It’s on the bedside table if you want to eat a little before going back to sleep, just so your stomach has something to soak up the wine.”

 

Kyuhyun nods without saying anything, just holding onto Donghae, breathing steadily that if Donghae didn’t know the younger male so well, he’d assume he had drifted back to sleep.

 

Donghae looks up at the ceiling, tries to ignore how his stomach keeps clenching. “Yesung-hyung texted, he says the fans are going wild about the prank of us forming a sub-unit.”

 

“They know it’s a good idea, that’s why,” Kyuhyun mumbles, and Donghae glances down to see the male still clinging to him.

 

“Did you have a good night?” he asks softly, and Kyuhyun finally moves.

 

Kyuhyun stares up at him, the tired shadows under his eyes showing no sign of it in those deep brown eyes since they’re full of tenderness and love.

 

“You made it even better,” Kyuhyun says softly, expression honest and a little shy.

 

Donghae smiles a little, hand brushing the male’s fringe from his eyes. “I’m your personal taxi, of course you enjoyed getting drunk and having a singing battle with Wookie,” he teases.

 

“I don’t care what he says, I won that.” Donghae keeps his laugh to himself at that, watching as Kyuhyun inspects his choice of clothing.

 

He glances at his watch to track how much time he’s got left, and Kyuhyun stiffens at seeing him do so.

 

“Hyun,” Donghae says softly as the male grabs his wrist. “I-”

 

“Your five minutes isn’t up yet,” the younger says as he hides his face, cuddling Donghae.

 

They lie in silence for a few minutes, both of them listening to each other breathe, breathing in each other’s scent, memorising each other’s touch.

 

When Kyuhyun shifts, Donghae’s eyes had been drifting shut due to being so comfortable, so when Kyuhyun kisses him softly, he keeps them shut, savouring the sweet kiss as Kyuhyun’s fists hold tight on his plaid shirt.

 

“Time’s up,” Kyuhyun whispers thickly against his mouth, and Donghae kisses him gently, soothing him as he rolls Kyuhyun onto his side, cradling the younger male to him.

 

Donghae kisses his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his tightly shut eyes, he kisses every part of Kyuhyun’s face as the male struggles to keep his breathing calm and steady.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he promises, his own lungs constricting as they lose time with each other.

 

Kyuhyun says nothing, he’s just merely reacting to his emotions rather than logic as he kisses Donghae, not allowing Donghae to be gentle about it, just needing to feel him.

 

When Donghae’s phone starts to vibrate and ring, both of them are breathing heavy, clinging to each other.

 

Donghae gives him one last lingering kiss before forcing himself away from the younger male, crawling to the bottom of the bed to grab the phone before their manager ends the call.

 

“Yeah?” Donghae answers as he sheds his sweats, phone held between his ear and shoulder as he drags on the jeans he had left out.

 

“I’m in the parking lot, so hurry up,” their manager’s sleepy voice orders him, and hangs up without waiting so see if Donghae was even ready.

 

“Eat,” he says as he leaves the room to get his jacket and hat from the sofa where his bag is, the rest of their luggage had been brought to Japan yesterday when they had to have a meeting with their Japanese dancers and agency.

 

Leather jacket on, hat in place, Donghae shoves his phone into his bag as he heads back for the bedroom where he sees Kyuhyun silently tasting some of the soup.

 

“Okay?” he asks as Kyuhyun puts the bowl back.

 

Kyuhyun nods, swallowing. “I’ll eat a bit more and then sleep. I’ll take the rest with me to the dorms.”

 

“Don’t rush to leave,” Donghae murmurs as he sits on the edge of the bed beside Kyuhyun. “Eat here before leaving.”

 

“I can’t,” Kyuhyun says as he looks at him. “Too quiet.”

 

Donghae’s heart aches at that, but time is ticking, so he leans forward, and Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut as Donghae gives him one last kiss.

 

They part before both are ready too.

 

Donghae whispers for him to go back to sleep, and rises from the bed.

 

He waits until Kyuhyun settles back down, curled around Donghae’s pillow, before shutting the bedroom door on his lover.

 

Grabbing his bag as he passes the sofa, Donghae makes sure everything is off in the kitchen before leaving the apartment, the lock loud and final as he heads down the corridor to the elevators.

 

Once he’s in the van, greeting their manager-hyung and a barely awake Hyukjae, Donghae digs in his bag to find his phone as they drive away from Donghae’s apartment complex.

 

Getting the ‘Couple’ app up on screen, the one he and Kyuhyun had downloaded specifically for each other, Donghae opens their messages and presses the ‘I’m thinking of you’ button and watches it send to Kyuhyun.

 

Not yet satisfied, he types out a little message, smiling to himself as the memory comes back to him and hoping Kyuhyun will remember.

 

He pops his headphones in and plays a familiar song from last night.

 

Donghae starts to smile as he recalls Kyuhyun ‘serenading’ John Legend’s - All of Me to him in the car home. It was a song private to only them, one of many in fact, and Donghae has to work hard to keep the silly smile off his face.

 

Close to an hour later, they arrive at the airport, and the Couple app tings with a message from Kyuhyun as they enter the airport.

 

Following their manager, Donghae carefully shields his phone as he opens it, and starts smiling, unable to bite it back.

 

_Your Babo sent: Always, I thank you and love u_

_My Babo sent: Me too^^_

 

 

Seeing that Kyuhyun was still online, Donghae quickly holds his thumb to the screen, waiting for the app to respond. Seeing the ‘thumb kiss’ activate, showing the thumb print, Donghae waits for Kyuhyun to respond and almost starts giggling to himself as Kyuhyun’s thumb print misses his a bit.

 

The print shifts, and then the screen turns a lovey-dovey shade of pink to signal that their thumbs are ‘kissing’.

 

Satisfied, Donghae closes the app, feeling a lot lighter than he did an hour ago.

 

It’s just a month or so that he’ll be away on tour.

 

They’ll be fine.

 

They have SS6 Singapore to look forward to, after all.

 

Donghae already has a few ideas planned for the concert.

 

And no doubt Kyuhyun will have some too.

 

It was worth flying back from Japan yesterday to just spend the night with Kyuhyun, even though the male hadn’t been aware he was coming back until Donghae had text him when he was out with Yesung and Ryeowook.

 

It was worth being exhausted from all the air travelling he’s been doing over the last few days.

 

It was worth it all for having those few more hours with the male.

 

Whenever he’s with Kyuhyun, he never feels tired.

 

All he feels is soul-wrenching love and longing.

 

He can’t always show this side in front of their fans when he’s around Kyuhyun, but sometimes he slips up and you get to see how much he truly adores the brat that stole his heart.

 

But Kyuhyun knows how much Donghae loves him, and in turn, Donghae knows just how much Kyuhyun treasures him too.

 

It’s small periods of time like this that will help them prepare for the biggest time obstacle their relationship will face.

 

They don’t like to talk about that, but it makes Donghae value the time they have left, makes him see past these small pockets of time apart.

 

So the weeks will fly by.

 

He’ll be back at Kyuhyun’s side.

 

They’ll be just fine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If no one can remember, the tweet in question was this [one](http://xian-hai.tumblr.com/post/26984940518/donghae861015-always-i-thank-you-and-love-u). 
> 
> Also, Wookie can say all he wants, last night was Kyuhae having a date....and also maybe remembering the time Donghae confessed to Kyuhyun on April Fools day thinking that it will be safer to get away with it.
> 
> We remember it, Hae. It's cute that you came back to spend the day that you publicly confessed with Kyu. 
> 
> If any of you are interested in the madness tlist often puts me through (and what I put them through due to my bored spams), you're more than welcome to join the madness or just lurk and laugh.
> 
> Edit: also, this is the [app](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.tenthbit.juliet&hl=en) I mentioned if any of you are interested in it ^-^


End file.
